<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the edge by laehys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264113">on the edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys'>laehys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Hockey, M/M, Music Video: 90's Love (NCT U), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sungchannie," Donghyuck breathes out, eyes fluttering close as his hips thrust forward against the warm hand. "We have practice now. We can't—"</p><p>"Hyung," Sungchan cuts him off, nosing the side of Donghyuck's neck, teeth grazing the soft skin, hinting at a bite that never comes. "Let me suck you off quickly... Nobody needs to know..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sighs..........ye a.</p><p>thank u again for mash for looking over this uwu &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, Sungchannie? Did you ask for me?"</p><p>Donghyuck turns around the corner, eyes locked on the phone in his hands, but his breath is knocked out off his chest when his back is slammed against the lockers. His phone clatters against the floor and Donghyuck barely has time to react, to mourn the possibility of his precious phone getting a cracked screen, when Sungchan is suddenly all over him, crowding him against the lockers and slipping his hands underneath Donghyuck's loose shirt.</p><p>He releases a little noise of surprise, hands immediately going up to enlace on the back of Sungchan's neck.</p><p>"S-Sungchannie?" He asks, licking over his lips. "What...?"</p><p>There are noises coming from outside of the locker rooms, of their members getting ready to start practicing, the shrill noise of a whistle trying to calm down all of the boys. Donghyuck knows by heart how all of that will go — how it'll take a while to be able to contain all of them until they'll be able to <em>really</em> start practicing something.</p><p>"Hyung," Sungchan mumbles against Donghyuck's neck, warm breath making shivers run down Donghyuck's spine. "I want you <em>so bad</em>."</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Donghyuck clears his throat, neck tilting to the side to grant Sungchan more available skin to kiss. Sungchan's hands are hot against his stomach, nails barely scratching his sides before he tugs at the waistband of his pants, the tips of his fingers meeting the sensitive skin before Donghyuck can finally wrap his mind around the situation.</p><p>"W-wait," he tries to say, but Sungchan sucks a mark under his jaw and Donghyuck can only bite his lips, trying to muffle a moan that begs to slip past them.</p><p>Sungchan's hand slides down a little more and he cups Donghyuck's clothed cock, making him arch towards the touch and whimper a little, body trembling. He's half-hard already, underwear starting to become a little damp because of the pre-cum that beads at the head of his cock — they've barely done anything, but Sungchan's touch is something that his body is already used to and the reaction is immediate; he longs and aches for more of it, to have as much of Sungchan as he possibly can.</p><p>"Sungchannie," Donghyuck breathes out, eyes fluttering close as his hips thrust forward against the warm hand. "We have practice now. We can't—"</p><p>"Hyung," Sungchan cuts him off, nosing the side of Donghyuck's neck, teeth grazing the soft skin, hinting at a bite that never comes. "Let me suck you off quickly... Nobody needs to know..."</p><p>Donghyuck can feel the smirk against his neck, the little chuckle that comes out of Sungchan, and he knows, he knows <em>so well</em>, that Sungchan's teasing him, and fully enjoying having caught him by surprise.</p><p>Before Donghyuck can reply, can even try to be the rational one there and refuse, Sungchan is dropping to his knees, body curving as he pulls down on the waistband of Donghyuck's pants just low enough for his cock to spring out. Donghyuck's breath hitches, any complaint dying on the tip of his tongue when Sungchan wraps his big hands around his cock and looks up through his lashes, eyes big and wide.</p><p>"Can I, hyung?" He asks, voice a little husky. "Can I suck you off?"</p><p>It makes Donghyuck feel like there's molten lava inside his guts, threatening to swallow him whole, his body burning <em>too much</em>. Sungchan looks at him with those eyes, pink mouth in a little smile, and Donghyuck knows this is all part of Sungchan's plan to get what he wants — and hell; if that's what Sungchan wants, then he'll get it.</p><p>"Do I even need to answer you?" He asks, lifting one hand to card through Sungchan's dark hair.</p><p>The boy in question smiles a little bigger, a hint of playfulness sparkling behind his eyes. "Of course," he says, one hand increasing the grip around his cock while he uses one of his fingers to trace the path of a vein upwards. "I can't know what you're thinking of, hyung. Even when you're hard and leaking all over my hand."</p><p>Donghyuck gulps. His hand tightens on Sungchan's hair and he gives a tentative pull. "Well—Yeah. Now you know."</p><p>Sungchan chuckles low, licking over his lips as he stares up at Donghyuck. "Yeah, hyung. Now I know."</p><p>Giving him one more blinding smile, Sungchan doesn’t wait for anything more before he leans forward, giving one tentative lick on the underside of the head as he holds tight around the base. Donghyuck tries to stay in place when he feels the first touch, body tense and trembling slightly with the struggle to contain himself.</p><p>"Sungchannie, we don't have enough time..."</p><p>The loud noise coming from outside rings inside the locker room and Donghyuck feels his body brimming with adrenaline — by the possibility of getting caught; by having Sungchan on his knees, slowly licking over the tip before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.</p><p>After hearing his words, Sungchan barely reacts; he raises one eyebrow, sticking his tongue out and licking a broad stripe upwards — and then he pulls back before he swallows around Donghyuck's cock whole, making Donghyuck quickly lift up one hand to his mouth, biting down on his palm to muffle his noise, his hips shallowly thrusting forward once before he could even think about it.</p><p>Sungchan hums around his cock, bobbing up and down, working hard and without pause, making Donghyuck feel too heated, his back almost seeming like it was melting with the lockers behind him. And Donghyuck could only bite down on his hand, his breath coming out too raggedy, the grip he had on Sungchan's hair increasing until his knuckles turned white.</p><p>He feels too close to the edge already, looking down with dazed eyes, body thrumming with desire and arousal. He won't last long, and he tries to warn Sungchan, giving him a harder pull — but nothing of that was needed. Sungchan can read him easily and he pulls off before Donghyuck can come, quickly tucking him back into his underwear and pants.</p><p>Donghyuck can barely breathe — at the end of a powerful orgasm, body overwhelmed with sensations, his mind doesn't immediately catch up on the fact that Sungchan just stopped and <em>won't do anything else</em>.</p><p>He barely pulls his hand away from his mouth, throat all parched as he tries to ask, "W-what...?" His mind is filled with too many things, too much, and he can't focus on anything else besides the fact that there's no hand or mouth around his cock and he's fucking hard, aching for it so much he could come just by rutting against his own hand.</p><p>Sungchan, though, gets up with a proud smirk, eyes glinting. His tongue licks over his bottom lip and he makes sure to use his full height to tower over Donghyuck who had started to slide down a little against the lockers, still trying to regain his footing back. "I think we need to get to practice now. We can't be late, hyung."</p><p>Donghyuck breathes in before he laughs in disbelief, shaking his head. "Are you serious?"</p><p>Sungchan only gives him a pat on the shoulder, leaning down to brush a sweet kiss on the tip of Donghyuck's nose. "Can't be distracted at practice today. Let's work hard, right, hyung?" He winks, sending a charming smile in his direction.</p><p>"You know it won't end with this, right?" Donghyuck asks, the corner of his lips curling up. The heat in his stomach has settled a bit, but something different has sparked up inside of him. And he then <em>gets it</em> that, maybe, this was also part of Sungchan's plan.</p><p>"Of course," Sungchan answers, starting to walk in the direction of the doors. He stops and looks over his shoulder, at the messy image of Donghyuck still in the same place. "And that's what I'm counting on."</p><p>He leaves quickly after that and Donghyuck takes a moment to recover. To make himself presentable and not obvious that he has a fucking boner and had been almost on the edge of an orgasm just seconds ago.</p><p>"Fucking <em>hell</em>," he mutters, running his hands through his hair, chuckling to himself in disbelief at everything that had happened. "<em>God...</em>"</p><p>It ends up that practice isn't really <em>that</em> good when your mind is filled with too many thoughts of your boyfriend and of fucking him until he cries. Surprisingly, the coach doesn't call him out besides sending him a stern look and telling him to "focus on the damn game, boy". But Donghyuck just can't bring himself to get fully immersed into the game when, from the other side of the rink, Sungchan catches his eye and smiles wide, sending a wink to him, and all that Donghyuck can think about is Sungchan on his knees and sucking him off until he <em>actually</em> comes this time.</p><p>When practice finally ends, Donghyuck uses bad excuses to continue hanging around the ice, muttering something about the extra practice to buy him enough time. When he deems it's been enough, he finally gives up his pretense and joins the other guys in the locker room, watching carefully around him. Most of the members had already gone away or were finishing getting ready, having already showered.</p><p>Donghyuck strikes a light conversation with his friend, Yangyang, as he starts to take off all of his protective gear, being as slow as possible, and keeping an eye on Sungchan's relaxed figure at the end of the room who he had half of his protective gear off, excitedly talking with Jeno who had already showered and was holding his bag, ready to leave.</p><p>Donghyuck waits. He ignores the look Jeno sends his way before he’s gone, the way that Ten smirks before biding them all a goodbye. When the last guy slips out of the door, Donghyuck stretches out, grunting as his muscles pop back into place. By now, he's already off most of his clothes, only with a shirt and underwear on, and he takes no time in locking the door.</p><p>He could never be careful enough.</p><p>"You know... We could fuck at your place. Or mine. We didn't have to wait so long only to do this here," Sungchan says, smiling from his place at the end of the room. He pauses for a second, taking his shirt off and putting it into a pile with the rest of his dirty clothes. "It's not even <em>that</em> clean here."</p><p>Donghyuck walks up to him with no hesitation in his steps. "You don't need to touch anything here, then."</p><p>Sungchan's eyes glint with mirth. "Ohh... Do you want me to ride you, then? Is that it?" He finishes with a soft laugh. "That's good enough for me, hyung."</p><p>"You... You..." Donghyuck tries to say something, but words just fail him. Sungchan seems to have that kind of power over him; sometimes, Donghyuck can't form one single coherent thought around him.</p><p>"You…?" Sungchan prompts, lips curling into a smirk.</p><p>"You're a menace," Donghyuck replies, closing the distance between them and placing his hand on the back of Sungchan's neck, bringing him down to his level so he could kiss him.</p><p>Sungchan hums and smiles against his mouth, breaking apart only enough to mutter, "Yeah, I know... You're also a pain in the ass sometimes. But I know you like it."</p><p>There was no way Donghyuck could deny that, not when the evidence was as clear as day and right on his face, so Donghyuck only shrugs and pulls Sungchan back into the kiss, enlacing his arms around his boyfriend's neck.</p><p>There's a hint of saltiness in there — even with the sweet taste of Sungchan mouth, with the strawberry chapstick he so much likes to use, there's a trace of sweat, of something that makes the hairs on the back of Donghyuck's neck rise up, and prompts him to chase after that taste even more.</p><p>Sungchan is playful and laughs against his lips, pulling away to giggle and tug at Donghyuck's shirt, helping him pull it off and vaguely throwing it in the direction of the pile of dirty clothes. They strip away quickly, movements rushed and shaky, adrenaline rushing through their veins.</p><p>Even though the door's locked, even though they're alone, the thrill of doing anything in that place, in the locker room, makes Donghyuck all jittery. He wonders, for a second, if he'd ever been able to look at that room in the same way after all of that.</p><p>"Do you have any lube with you?" Sungchan asks against his neck, busy lavishing the soft skin and leaving his own marks there.</p><p>Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, furrowing his brows as he tries to concentrate and remember. "Uhh... I don't know? I don't carry lube around, y'know..."</p><p>Sungchan huffs, pulling back. He looks down at Donghyuck, lips forming a pout. "You should. You never know when you're gonna need it."</p><p>"Do <em>you</em> have some on you, <em>babe</em>?" Donghyuck teases, running a hand through his hair. It had almost all dried now, but some strands were still wet with sweat and hanging over his forehead.</p><p>Sungchan looks at him like that had been a stupid question, saying an, <em>"Yeah?</em>" before he turns away to dig inside his own bag, rummaging after what Donghyuck imagines must be the lube he was talking about.</p><p>Donghyuck takes a few seconds to appreciate the back view of his boyfriend — his lean body, very long legs, toned muscles that are the result of too many hours practicing nonstop; Sungchan was too attractive, too beautiful to be real, and Donghyuck feels more than lucky to be the one that Sungchan had chosen to be able to touch him and see him in that vulnerable state.</p><p>"Are you done staring?" Sungchan asks when he turns around, breaking Donghyuck free from the stupor he was in. "Why... why are you still standing?"</p><p>Sungchan doesn't need to say anything more — in a flash, Donghyuck throws his sweaty shirt down on the bench and sits upon it, all naked and waiting for Sungchan, patting his own thigh as the invitation.</p><p>And though Sungchan rolls his eyes a bit, he smiles before walking and settling on Donghyuck's lap, the little bottle of lube in his hands.</p><p>"Why the shirt, though?"</p><p>Donghyuck scrunches up his nose a bit. "I don't want my ass touching this dirty bench," he says, resting one hand on the middle of Sungchan's back as he uses the other to cradle his boyfriend's face, bringing him down to his level. "Come on, give me a kiss."</p><p>"So demanding," Sungchan replies, though he complies easily, slotting their lips together.</p><p>Sungchan kisses him lazily, tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, hands running over his chest and stomach, and Donghyuck just lets his boyfriend have his fun; he caresses the small of Sungchan's back, fingers tracing random patterns against his soft skin, while he enlaces his other hand in Sungchan's hair, nails barely scratching his scalp.</p><p>When the oxygen becomes too little and Sungchan pulls apart to breathe in deeply, his eyes wide and dazed, mouth all red and lips plump, Donghyuck wastes no time in turning his attention to Sungchan's neck.</p><p>He kisses his way down Sungchan's throat, teeth grazing the soft skin, humming against it, feeling the barely-there sting of his stubble. Sungchan tastes salty because of his sweat, though there's a hint of lavender at the end of his tongue, and Donghyuck knows it's from his aftershave. And Sungchan only throws his head back a little, letting Donghyuck do whatever he wants, to lavish him and mark him however much he desires, his breath coming out a little raggedy, chest moving stronger with every breath he takes in.</p><p>Donghyuck barely pays attention to anything else, too busy with biting and licking the junction between Sungchan's shoulder and neck, sucking a mark over his Adam's apple, as his hands roam over Sungchan's back, nails scratching the skin and making goosebumps spread all over his body, his other hand having had slid down from the side of Sungchan's face to rest at his waist.</p><p>It's hard to pay attention to anything else but the body in front of him, so Donghyuck barely hears the noise of the bottle of lube opening up, of Sungchan's breath hitching, and the almost silent gasp that still escapes his mouth.</p><p>Sungchan shifts around a little, one of his hands holding Donghyuck's shoulder tightly, and when Donghyuck hears the wet noises, he knows that Sungchan is fingering and stretching himself open.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" Sungchan mutters, voice sounding out more strained than anything, and he huffs loudly when Donghyuck takes more than two seconds to go back to kissing down the column of his throat. "Come <em>on</em>."</p><p>Donghyuck chuckles, gently biting down on Sungchan's shoulder, licking over the red marks his teeth left behind. <em>"So demanding,</em>" he says, copying Sungchan's tone from earlier. "Come on, Sungchannie, open yourself well for me."</p><p>"I'm <em>trying</em>," Sungchan says. Donghyuck hums, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Give me a second."</p><p>"I'll even give you two if you want."</p><p>Donghyuck leans back a little, admiring the job he made on Sungchan's neck, fingers brushing against the new bruises that would darken soon. He kept one of his hands holding Sungchan around the waist, helping him keep his balance and to stay in place, but he let his other hand run down over his toned chest, playing with his hardening nipples for a while before he slides down, pressing down on the defined muscles of his stomach, on his hips and little waist before he jumps straight to Sungchan's thighs, ignoring his aching cock.</p><p>As a reply, Donghyuck only receives a muffled whine that escapes from bitten lips. When Donghyuck looks up for a second, he sees Sungchan's eyelashes fluttering close, mouth pressed close together before he traps his lower lip once more between his teeth, cheeks flushing and sweat starting to bead at his forehead. The arm behind his body moves fast, with quick and precise movements, and when Donghyuck sees how tense Sungchan's body is, he decides that, maybe, it's enough teasing for his boyfriend.</p><p>He runs his hand over Sungchan's thigh, fingers teasing the inner side, before he finally, <em>finally</em> wraps his hand around Sungchan's cock.</p><p>The first noise that Sungchan lets out is a high-pitched whine, hips stuttering forward in a chase after that warmth and sudden pressure around his dick. The second noise is a drawled, <em>"Hyung</em>", voice all breathy and light, chest heaving. Donghyuck licks over his lips, swallowing heavily, feeling his throat all dry and parched; his stomach is woven into a tight knot, body almost pulsing with the adrenaline and arousal that runs through his veins, his own cock heavy and leaking steadily over himself as he keeps hearing Sungchan's little noises.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asks, trying to keep a cool tone, to not show how desperate he is to be touched back just as much as he wants to keep running his hands over his boyfriend. "Do you want something, babe?"</p><p>Sungchan only lets out another high-pitched whine, the hand that had been behind him suddenly appearing by his side as he shifts around. "I'm ready, I'm ready," he says quickly, voice a little slurred. "Give me your cock, hyung."</p><p>Donghyuck can't find in himself the strength to tease Sungchan anymore when his own body feels like it's burning from the inside out, so he gives a jerky nod back, holding tight around Sungchan's lithe waist as the boy lifts his hips a little, knees on either side of Donghyuck.</p><p>"Wait, wait," Donghyuck says quickly. Sungchan stops in the air, his expression one of pure confusion as his brows furrow and he opens his mouth to ask a question, but Donghyuck is faster and he spreads more of the shirt he's sitting upon, pulling the sleeves to the side. "Rest your knees here so you aren't touching the bench."</p><p>Sungchan breathes out, chuckling in silence, but he complies and nudges with his knees the edge of the dirty shirt, lifting one eyebrow to Donghyuck who nods his head again.</p><p>Donghyuck holds the base of his cock, lining up with Sungchan's entrance, watching the way his boyfriend slowly lowers himself down over it, swallowing his entire member with one move. He holds himself from bucking up, waiting until Sungchan gets comfortable, and, instead of chasing after the tight pressure that envelops around his pulsing cock, Donghyucks fists Sungchan's dick, thumbing at the head and the underside, spreading his pre-come all over the extension.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Sungchan mumbles, voice breaking at the end. "<em>F-fuck.</em>"</p><p>He bottoms out and stays in place for a few seconds, body trembling with all the sensations. Donghyuck can only watch in place, heart beating too fast inside his chest, breaths not quite making it.</p><p>"Sungchannie," he says. "<em>Sungchannie</em>."</p><p>Sungchan takes a deep breath before he starts moving, powerful thighs lifting him up and down on Donghyuck's cock, and Donghyuck moans out loud, holding Sungchan's waist tightly until his knuckles turn white, his other hand jerking Sungchan off, barely squeezing before he'd spread his pre-come and slick it all up again.</p><p>"You were such a tease earlier," Donghyuck says. "You brought me to the edge only to stop when you wanted." Sungchan doesn't react to his words, too lost in the feeling that runs through his body, eyes almost closed as he kept bouncing up and down, hole clenching tight around Donghyuck's cock and fucking into Donghyuck's fist. "I should do the same with you."</p><p>At his words, Sungchan moans, eyes closing as he furrows his brows, pink lips parting as he gasps for air.</p><p>Donghyuck can't turn his gaze away — not when Sungchan is bouncing on his cock so desperately, body all taught and on the edge, sweat making his skin glisten, chest flushed bright red.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Donghyuck asks. "It would only be fair, wouldn't it?" He keeps moving his hand, thumbing at the slit and under the head, and Sungchan's hips keep jerking forward, clenching tight around his dick.</p><p>"No," Sungchan moans, his voice something broken. "I wanna come." Answering with a hum, Donghyuck only continues to move his hand over Sungchan's cock, and when Sungchan realizes that Donghyuck isn't replying to him, he adds, "<em>Please</em>, hyung."</p><p>Donghyuck squeezes around Sungchan's cock once before he releases it, letting it bounce against his toned stomach. His hands stay around Sungchan's tiny waist and he holds it <em>tight</em>, snapping his hips upwards and meeting Sungchan's ass, using his grip on Sungchan's waist to guide his rhythm.</p><p>Sungchan sobs his name once before no more noise leaves his mouth and he only stays gasping, open-mouthed, chest heaving as he keeps moving, and Donghyuck needs to grasp at the last thread of sanity on his mind to stay focused and thrust upwards, try to make Sungchan come all over him without a hand around his cock.</p><p>It doesn't take too long. Donghyuck fucks into him a little more, whispering Sungchan's name over and over again, hands holding him tight, and Sungchan can only take it, clenching so hard around his cock that Donghyuck can't hold himself back and spills inside of him, being milked dry by the pressure Sungchan keeps around his cock. Sungchan comes right behind him, half-moon marks being left behind on Donghyuck's shoulders, his grip strong as he bounces up and down, fucking himself on Donghyuck's cock until he comes with a strangled gasp, shooting white all over his stomach.</p><p>He falls forward, taking big breaths in, leaning over Donghyuck who holds him in place. They both stay there for a while, waiting for their heartbeats to calm down a little, for the tingling inside their bodies to settle.</p><p>Donghyuck is the first one to move, to run his hands over Sungchan's trembling thighs and caress them gently, murmuring, "Sungchannie... Sungchannie... How are you feeling?"</p><p>Sungchan answers with a hum before he shifts in place, clenching once around Donghyuck's softening cock before he lifts his body enough to pull him off, cum leaking out of his hole. "<em>Fuck</em>," he says. "Fucking hell."</p><p>Barking out a laugh, Donghyuck lifts an eyebrow, the corner of his lip quirking up. "That good, huh?"</p><p>Sungchan, with no more fight in his system, hums again. He doesn't tease back, doesn't answer with a smart tone. Enjoying the afterglow and all the sensations that are running through his body, he only leans closer to Donghyuck, enlacing his arms around Donghyuck's neck and making a mess all over his lap — cum and lube leak from his ass and the drying cum on his stomach sticks to Donghyuck's own body — but Donghyuck is used to that; after coming, Sungchan always gets soft and lazy.</p><p>"Come on," Donghyuck says, lightly pinching Sungchan's side. "Let's get cleaned up so we can go home."</p><p>"Okay," Sungchan replies, drawling the words. He drops a kiss on the side of Donghyuck's neck, nosing the column of his throat. "We should've fucked in my home or yours. I want a nap now."</p><p>Donghyuck chuckles. "You can nap after you get home, but come <em>on</em>. Before someone locks this entire place down and we get stuck here for the rest of night."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind getting stuck here with you..."</p><p>Caressing Sungchan's side, Donghyuck leans forward, but Sungchan continues holding him tight and doesn't budge from his place.</p><p>"You're only saying this because you just got fucked. You won't be saying this in three hours when we're bored and hungry. Let's <em>go</em>." Sungchan huffs but complies, standing up on shaky legs, his body covered in sweat and hair plastered to his forehead. Donghyuck pats him on the butt once and stands up, pulling the dirty shit to wipe his stomach clean. "If we're quick enough I can even blow you off in the showers."</p><p>At that, Sungchan chuckles a little. He runs his hand over his hair, messing it up, and gathers the dirty shirt to briefly clean himself. He doesn't refuse Donghyuck's offer and walks ahead of him, straight in the direction of where the showers are.</p><p>"Come on, hyung," he says when he sees that Donghyuck is a little behind him. "It's your time to get down on your knees."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ <a href="https://twitter.com/pinkhrj">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rensungie">ccat</a> ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>